


Una promessa mantenuta

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Companion!Marco, Doctor Who!AU, Doctor!Portgas D. Ace, Gen, fandom!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco, da bambino, incontra uno strano uomo che dice di essere il Dottore. Dopo vent'anni, sta ancora aspettando che lui mantenga la sua promessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una promessa mantenuta

Marco era un bambino diligente e obbediente. Per questo motivo, quando si svegliò nel cuore della notte con la vescica piena, gli si presentò un dilemma fondamentale. Lasciare la camera dopo le nove di sera era severamente vietato, persino accendere la luce per continuare a leggere o parlare con i propri compagni era considerato vietato. Quindi, per rispettare quella regola, non avrebbe potuto andare in bagno, col rischio di farsela addosso. D'altronde, chi veniva scoperto a sporcare il letto era sottoposto alla pubblica gogna, senza contare che le infermiere iniziavano a guardarti in maniera accondiscendente, cosa che Marco voleva evitare. E avrebbe potuto evitarla solo recandosi al bagno.

Dopo lunga riflessione, decise di infrangere la regola meno rischiosa: recarsi in bagno. Con un po' di fortuna, nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto e, nel caso, probabilmente avrebbe potuto ugualmente svuotare la vescica senza sporcare il letto. Inoltre, doveva ammettere, l'idea di girare per l'orfanotrofio di notte e al buio aveva un fascino avventuroso che lo attirava inesorabilmente.

Così scese lentamente dal letto, scivolando sotto le coperte, e poi si avvicinò alla porta. Una volta verificato che nessuno dei suoi compagni di camera si era svegliato o aveva notato la sua fuga, si allungò sulle punte per abbassare la maniglia. Era aperta, perché le infermiere avevano creato un regime del terrore per cui non credevano che qualcuno ci avrebbe davvero provato. Oppure perché, come Marco riteneva, avevano ricevuto un cazziatone dagli addetti alla sicurezza dell'edificio.

Il corridoio era completamente buio, anche perché le finestre erano coperte da pesanti tendaggi che impedivano a qualunque luce esterna di entrare. Camminò tenendo una mano sulla parete e con piccoli passi, per essere sicuro di non inciampare. Ricordava esattamente dove si trovasse il bagno e, nonostante l'oscurità, dovette ammettere che non aveva paura: quel posto gli era troppo familiare per non riconoscerne ogni anfratto.

Una volta che ebbe pisciato, con grande attenzione a non sporcarsi i pantaloni del pigiama al buio, provò un senso di eccitazione che gli era sconosciuto. Aveva infranto le regole e la stava facendo franca. Era una vittoria. Si lavò le mani con soddisfazione e, quando tornò nel corridoio, capì che la sua mente stava affrontando un altro dilemma, questa volta moralità contro scelleratezza.

Era fuori dalla stanza in piena notte. Doveva rientrare in camera prima che qualcuno se ne accorgesse, d'altronde il motivo per cui era stato costretto ad infrangere le regole era stato assolto. Però, d'altra parte, sarebbe stato un peccato sprecare un'opportunità del genere. C'erano molti posti dell'orfanotrofio che erano off limits per loro bambini, ma forse di notte non erano altrettanto protetti. Poteva cercare di dare una rapida occhiata.

Però, se fosse stato beccato, avrebbe totalmente perso la sua reputazione di bambino coscienzioso. Non aveva nemmeno più la scusa di dover andare al bagno, era un'infrazione in piena regola solo per divertimento. Il che avrebbe potuto rovinare completamente la sua vita, già dura, all'interno dell'orfanotrofio.

Nella sua mente avrebbe vinto di certo la parte ligia alle regole, così com'era stata plasmata proprio in quel luogo, se non avesse visto improvvisamente accendersi una luce al piano sottostante. La sua prima sensazione fu che l'avevano scoperto, per cui si rigettò immediatamente nel bagno sperando che non lo controllassero. Quando non sentì alcun passo, emerse con la testa.

La luce era ancora accesa e qualche strano rumore che non riusciva a riconoscere ne proveniva, mentre il resto del piano era silenzioso. Poi, improvvisamente, ci fu il silenzio, anche se la luce continuava a rimanere accesa. Se si fosse spenta, Marco sarebbe ritornato di sicuro in camera, certo di averla scampata. Invece, il fatto che fosse accesa e silenziosa lo attirò inevitabilmente, come una falena alla fiamma.

Scese lentamente il grande scalone, tenendosi al corrimano, e poi allungò la testa nel corridoio. C'era una porta completamente aperta, da dove proveniva la luce, che quasi lo accecò dopo il buio forzato. Dopo un rapido riepilogo mentale, capì che si trattava di uno di quei luoghi che erano loro proibiti: la cucina. Con gli altri bambini si era parlato a lungo di quel luogo mitico, i cui armadi conservavano una grande quantità di beni che però nessuno poteva avere.

Senza nemmeno accorgersene le sue gambe si mossero in quella direzione e, continuando a non sentire alcun rumore, lentamente entrò. Il frigorifero era aperto e spargeva un leggero freddo attorno. Per terra c'erano resti di cibo e piatti sporchi. Ciò però che lo pietrificò sul posto fu il corpo sdraiato sul pavimento, davanti ai fornelli usati di recente. Era completamente immobile, con un lungo salame che gli usciva dalla bocca.

Marco si pentì di aver infranto le regole. Non ricordava quell'uomo, visto così da lontano, quindi ipotizzò che si trattasse di un ladro. Un ladro morto. O forse non era ancora morto, avrebbe dovuto chiamare qualcuno per informarlo della situazione. Oppure avrebbe potuto tornare in camera e lasciare che fossero le infermiere a scoprirlo.

Invece scelse la terza opzione. Entrò titubante nella cucina e si chinò davanti al corpo. Ebbe così l'occasione di vederlo meglio. Aveva l'abbigliamento più strano che avesse mai visto, con il petto completamente nudo se non fosse stato per la collana di perle rosse, mentre come pantaloni ne aveva in tipo che gli lasciava scoperto il polpaccio oltre un certo punto. Braccialetti di colore acceso facevano completo con il cappello da cowboy arancione e la cintura dello stesso colore.

Poggiò la mano sul suo petto, per verificare se fosse davvero morto. Solo un attimo per avvertire chiaramente il battito, quando l'uomo balzò in piedi ruttando sonoramente. Si guardò solo un attimo intorno, e poi tornò a masticare nuovamente finché il lungo salame non scomparve totalmente nella sua bocca.

Marco aveva fatto un balzo ed era caduto all'interno, con il sedere che sbatté sul pavimento. Non si accorse nemmeno della botta, troppo preso a fissare la strana creatura che aveva di fronte e che in pratica era appena tornata in vita davanti a lui. Non aveva affatto l'aspetto di un ladro, né si comportava come tale, almeno per quello che Marco riteneva.

Solo quando ebbe ruttato nuovamente, che l'uomo lo notò, perché si era voltato per afferrare una bottiglia aperta di birra che era appoggiata sul tavolo. “E tu chi saresti?” gli domandò, prima di avvicinare la bottiglia alla bocca e berne tutto il contenuto senza riprendere fiato.

“Marco” rispose lui, come reazione involontaria.

“E che ci fai qui?” domandò ancora l'uomo, dopo essersi pulito la bocca col palmo della mano. “Non è un po' troppo tardi per un bambino?”

“E tu, invece?” protestò Marco. Si rialzò e si spazzolò i pantaloni. “Non lavori qui. E stai rubando dalla cucina.”

“Non sto rubando” replicò lui. “Sto prendendo del cibo in prestito, che però difficilmente restituirò.”

“Quindi stai rubando.”

L'uomo sbuffò. “Che bambino noioso.” Poi, senza aggiungere altro, si avvicinò al frigorifero ed estrasse quella che sembrava un'enorme torta alla panna. Capitava spesso che le infermiere ordinassero delle torte per particolari festività, ma loro non le avevano mai viste se non in occasioni particolari e, che lui ricordasse, averne assaggiata una era qualcosa che non accadeva mai. “Ne vuoi una fetta?”

Non aspettò una risposta, il viso di Marco era sufficientemente esplicativo da quel punto di vista. Poggiò la torta sul tavolo e recuperò un piatto e due forchette dalla dispensa, completamente incurante del macello che aveva provocato ai suoi piedi, si limitava ad evitare i piatti sporchi e i pezzi di cibo. Quindi tagliò la torta in quattro fette, quindi ne posò una sul piatto, mentre per sé tenne le tre rimanenti.

Marco si era già accomodato, per cui la fetta di torta fu spinta davanti a lui. “Non mi sembra equo” commentò, una volta notata la differenza fra le due porzioni.

L'uomo inarcò un sopracciglio, domandandosi come un bambino conoscesse la parola 'equo' o fosse la prima cosa che notasse davanti a un'enorme fetta di torta con la panna. “Io sono più grande” fu la sua risposta.

“E io dovrei crescere” replicò Marco con un sorriso sornione.

“Be', la decisione è stata mia, io ho recuperato la torta e tutto, quindi la parte più grande spetta a me” chiuse la discussione lui, dopo averci infilato dentro la forchetta e averne estratto un enorme pezzo che gocciolava panna e crema. “Il mondo non è mai equo.”

“Sì, mi pare abbia senso” dovette ammettere Marco. In fondo, nel momento in cui aveva accettato l'offerta, era diventato complice nel furto che si stava svolgendo e non aveva alcuna ragione per criticare il fatto che un ladro lo stesse ulteriormente derubando.

“Che c'è?” domandò l'uomo, dopo aver inghiottito il suo primo boccone praticamente senza masticare, dato che aveva notato che Marco giochicchiava con la forchetta, senza davvero mangiare la torta.

“Mi hanno detto che non si dovrebbero accettare cose dagli sconosciuti.”

“Be', in questo caso, tanto piacere, io sono il Dottore.” Allungò la mano verso di lui per stringergliela in una presa ferrea. “Adesso non siamo più sconosciuti, Marco.” Sorrise: non dimostrava più di una ventina d'anni e con quell'espressione era immediatamente diventato qualcuno di familiare, una persona che dava l'idea di essere estroversa e pronta a fare nuove amicizie.

Marco dedusse che, tutto sommato, andava bene. In fondo, non è che la torta fosse proprio sua, eh. Quindi immerse la forchetta nella panna e poi se la mise in bocca, assaporando quel sapore dolce a cui non era abituato. “Quindi sei un dottore” aggiunse poi, mentre ne prendeva un altro pezzo. “Ma come ti chiami?”

“Non sono un Dottore, sono il Dottore. E basta.”

“Avrai pure un nome” incalzò Marco. “Pure quello che viene a visitare noi bambini ce l'ha.”

“...sì, ce l'ho” ammise lui, guardando in lontananza. “Ma ho deciso di non usarlo mai più.” Gol D. Ace. Era una decisione che aveva preso tanto tempo prima e, anche se la maggior parte delle persone non ne conosceva il motivo, né l'avrebbe capito solo a sentirne il nome, era diventata una cosa talmente segreta che se l'avesse detta si sarebbe messo in pericolo.

“Ok” disse allora Marco. Se aveva preso quella decisione, era il caso di rispettarla.

Ace lo guardò male. Dato che aveva di fronte un bambino, si sarebbe decisamente aspettato una cascata infinita di domande, invece sembrava che per lui non ci fossero affatto problemi, né curiosità di saperne di più. “Come sei noioso” commentò. Tanto più che, in media, i bambini avevano un po' paura del fatto che si facesse chiamare “dottore”.

Prima che Marco potesse replicare, però, Ace crollò di nuovo con la faccia diritta nella torta alla panna. Marco ne rimase un attimo perplesso, poi però si ricordò della scena a cui aveva assistito in precedenza e decise di non preoccuparsene, dedicandosi all'attività più redditizia di terminare la sua personale fetta.

Solo quando Ace si riprese e si alzò, scoppiò a ridere, dato che aveva il volto completamente ricoperto di panna e di resti di fragole, cosa che gli conferiva un aspetto decisamente bizzarro. “Ah ah, divertente” commentò Ace, ma poi sorrise. “Credevo non fossi capace di ridere” aggiunse, mentre si levava la panna con le mani e poi se la succhiava fra le dita.

“Ma com'è che muori, di tanto in tanto?” domandò Marco, che in quel momento era davvero incuriosito da quel bizzarro comportamento.

“Sono narcolettico” rispose Ace, mentre si alzava e recuperava un tovagliolo per pulirsi dai residui che non riusciva a mangiare. “Ogni tanto mi prendono dei colpi di sonno e mi addormento.”

“Sei strano forte” disse Marco, ma non in maniera offensiva. Era una semplice costatazione. “Se posso, ti consiglio di rivolgerti ad un vero dottore.” Il che implicava che Marco non lo considerasse tale. Dopotutto, non aveva mai sentito di dottori che entravano nottetempo nelle cucine degli orfanotrofi per depredarle.

“Noioso” fu la conclusione a cui arrivò Ace.

“Sono semplicemente una persona giudiziosa e con i piedi per terra” ribatté Marco, serio. Era quello che gli dicevano spesso le maestre, e ne andava orgoglioso. Era l'unica cosa che lo rendesse speciale in quell'orfanotrofio.

“Appunto, noioso” ripeté Ace annuendo. Poi però si sedette di fronte a lui e sorrise sornione. “Però adesso sei seduto qua con me, a mangiare una torta in piena notte, in barba alle regole.”

Marco arrossì e distolse lo sguardo. “Non c'è molto divertimento qui” ammise infine.

“Che cosa vorresti fare da grande?” gli domandò Ace.

“L'esploratore” rispose Marco senza un attimo di incertezza. “Sono stanco di vedere solo questo posto.” Al contrario di altri bambini, sopportava meglio le restrizioni dell'orfanotrofio, ma, come tutti, forse più di tutti, sognava il mondo esterno, lontano.

Gli occhi di Ace si erano illuminati. “Perché non adesso?” propose. Non attese una risposta, si limitò ad alzarsi di scatto e, dopo avergli fatto cenno con la mano di seguirlo, uscì nel corridoio. La finestra dalla quale era entrato era in fondo, ancora socchiusa, dove l'aria esterna faceva ondeggiare appena il tendaggio scuro. La scavalcò in fretta e poi schioccò le dita. Il Tardis che aveva lasciato proprio lì fuori comparve e aprì la porta.

Marco era arrivato poco dopo di lui, il tempo di riflettere e di lottare ancora con la sua moralità, che però era già stata comprata dalla fetta di torta nel suo stomaco. “Che cos'è?” domandò.

“La Tardis. La mia astronave slash macchina del tempo slash qualunque cosa” rispose Ace orgoglioso.

“Le astronavi non sono fatte così” replicò Marco, che non appariva altrettanto entusiasta. “Ho visto Star Wars” aggiunse, per certificare le sue conoscenze in materia.

“Star Wars è storicamente inaccurato.” Ace sbuffò. “Hanno azzeccato a malapena solo la storia degli androidi.” Poi entrò all'interno della Tardis. “Comunque, se non vuoi venire...” disse, affacciandosi.

“No, no.” Marco si affrettò a seguirlo, praticamente inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi per la fretta. Un'astronave era pur sempre un'astronave, per quanto brutta. Non rimase però deluso una volta che fu entrato all'interno. “Quant'è grande!” Uno spazio che non si notava affatto dall'esterno. In più adesso appariva davvero molto più in stile Star Wars, benché non capisse nulla di come fosse organizzato quello che aveva individuato come pannello comandi.

Ace chiuse la porta. “Allora, dove vuoi andare di bello?”

“Ovunque” fu la risposta di Marco, ancora estasiato per quello che vedeva. Non aveva avuto paura, nemmeno per un attimo, che Ace potesse essere uno di quegli 'uomini cattivi' contro cui spesso maestre e infermiere lo avevano messo in guardia. Il suo giudizio non era minimamente intervenuto a dirgli che seguire uno sconosciuto era esattamente ciò che andava evitato. Per la prima volta in vita sua stava vivendo un'avventura.

Ace ghignò fra sé e tirò una leva nel pannello controllo. Mentre la Tardis sembrava tremare, continuò a toccare dei bottoni per impostare e controllare la rotta, finché non furono arrivati a destinazione, quasi senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Quindi tornò indietro e aprì delicatamente la porta, facendo cenno a Marco di accomodarsi. Una luce strana veniva dall'esterno, quindi Marco si avvicinò cautamente e mise fuori la testa, rimanendo completamente senza fiato per lo spettacolo che si spargeva davanti ai suoi occhi. Ritornò indietro terrorizzato.

“Non c'è aria nello spazio!” esclamò. “E se casco di sotto morirò.”

“Non preoccuparti, la Tardis ha un sistema di controllo automatico di aria e gravità” gli spiegò Ace. “Non ti puoi allontanare, ma puoi tranquillamente sederti fuori.”

Marco lo guardò poco convinto, anche perché Ace, tutto sommato, non dava proprio l'idea di una persona degna di fiducia. Però, ragionò poi, se effettivamente non fosse stato vero, anche il solo aprire la porta sullo spazio avrebbe comportato la morte istantanea e, se ciò non era accaduto, doveva esserci in fondo di verità nelle sue parole.

Tornò verso la porta e rimise la testa fuori: effettivamente sembrava respirare come se non ci fossero problemi. Allora si arrischiò a sedersi sulla soglia, con le gambe a penzoloni nel nulla dello spazio che si estendeva sotto di lui, per godersi al meglio lo spettacolo che aveva davanti.

Ace l'aveva portato nello spazio aperto, poco fuori dell'atmosfera terrestre. La terra si mostrava davanti a loro in tutto il suo splendore, con un leggero manto di nuvole che non nascondevano l'azzurro che splendeva al di sotto, e circondata dalla corolla del sole che la illuminava in lontananza, a loro non visibile. Ciò però che aveva attirato maggiormente la sua attenzione era la luna, grande e bianca e vicina come non l'aveva mai vista, con tutti i crateri ben in evidenza. E poi le stelle, numerosissime, che brillavano a vari colori tutto intorno, quasi accecandolo. Improvvisamente l'orfanotrofio era una cosa lontana e minuscola, così come lui stesso, di fronte all'immensità di ciò che aveva di fronte.

“Ti piace?” domandò Ace, con un grande ghigno sul volto.

Marco era talmente impressionato che aveva difficoltà a rispondere, quindi si limitò ad annuire vigorosamente. “È così grande...” mormorò, riferito alla Terra ma anche allo spazio. Allungò una mano in avanti: il suo piccolo palmo non riusciva a contenerla tutta, nonostante fossero a una distanza considerevole.

“Vuoi vedere qualcos'altro?” domandò Ace. Lui di pianeti ne aveva visti tanti, quello spettacolo era quasi normale, ma apprezzava sempre poterlo mostrare a qualcuno che non aveva la sua fortuna o il suo fardello da portare.

“Saturno!” esclamò immediatamente Marco, con un balzo. “Voglio vedere gli anelli di Saturno!” Poi sbadigliò, con la bocca spalancata, e si strofinò gli occhi.

Ace capì che doveva essere molto stanco. “Ti ci porterò un'altra volta” disse allora. Per quanto di solito non fosse granché responsabile, quando si trattava di badare agli altri e ai propri compagni cercava di mettere le loro priorità davanti a sé. “Adesso torniamo a letto.”

“Non sono stanco” cercò di protestare Marco, ma le sue gambe traballarono e fu costretto ad appoggiarsi con la mano sulla parete. Effettivamente non era abituato a svegliarsi la notte e, quando capitava, di solito rimaneva a letto finché non sopraggiungeva nuovamente il sonno. Un cambio così drastico era qualcosa a cui il suo corpo avrebbe faticato ad abituarsi.

Ace non aveva aspettato una sua risposta d'assenso, ma aveva chiuso la porta ed era tornato al pannello comandi, per chiedere alla Tardis di riportarli sulla Terra. Quando arrivarono, Marco uscì docilmente, anche se si sentiva strano a camminare di nuovo su una superficie solida.

“Mi porterai davvero su Saturno?” domandò, notando che Ace era rimasto all'interno della sua cabina blu, con una spalla appoggiata allo stipite della porta.

“Certamente!” sorrise lui. “È una promessa e io non le manco mai.” Aveva tanti difetti, non quello di mancare alla parola data.

Marco sorrise. “Ci fanno davvero le gare di corsa?”

Ace ci pensò un attimo. “Nel futuro sì, delle cose veramente fighe. Credo di averci partecipato, un paio di volte.” Rifletté fra sé che doveva essere stato nelle scorse rigenerazioni e non sarebbe stato effettivamente male rifarlo nella propria.

“Wow...”

“Dai, facciamo così” decise Ace, d'improvviso come era sua natura. “La prossima volta che ci vediamo ti poterò ad assistere ad una gara di corsa sugli anelli di Saturno. E anche a parteciparci, magari” aggiunse fra sé. Era decisamente più interessato lui.

“È una promessa!” Marco ripeté allora le sue parole e, quando si voltò per ritornare verso l'orfanotrofio, aveva un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso. La sua mente aveva già iniziato a lavorare a pieno regime su come fare per non addormentarsi o non essere così stanco di notte. Le regole a questo punto non importavano più, non dopo aver visto di fronte a lui l'immensità dello spazio. Persino i complimenti che la maestra gli faceva non avevano più alcuna importanza.

Fu solo dopo alcuni passi che si rese conto di non trovarsi decisamente più nel suo orfanotrofio. Anche se era notte, notava benissimo la differenza fra quel giardino ben curato, con l'erba tagliata di fresco, i cespugli bassi e i pochi alberi radi. Nulla in confronto al parco che si vedeva dall'esterno della loro camera, con gli alberi alti e le fronde fitte che impedivano di vedere l'orizzonte, e in cui non era loro permesso andare.

Guardò l'edificio in lontananza, cosa che gli tolse qualunque dubbio. Quello a cui era abituato aveva grate alla finestre e, di notte, era completamente buio. Inoltre, era un casermone alto tre piani, qualcosa di massiccio. Nonostante vi fosse stato portato quand'era molto piccolo, ricordava il terrore che quel posto squallido gli aveva provocato.

L'edificio che invece stava vedendo era più basso ed elegante, con ampie finestre, molte delle quali ancora illuminate. La facciata era stata dipinta di fresco e con colori vivaci. Nonostante fosse tutto decisamente più appetibile del posto dove viveva, si voltò per dire ad Ace che l'aveva riportato nel posto sbagliato. Ma sia lui sia la Tardis erano già spariti come se non fossero mai esistiti.

Marco rimase immobile, paralizzato, mentre la sua mente cercava di elaborare un possibile scenario di salvezza che consisteva nel provare a bussare alla porta e chiedere di chiamare il suo orfanotrofio, anche se avrebbe comportato una terribile punizione da parte delle maestre, quando qualcuno gli mise una mano sulla spalla, facendolo sobbalzare.

“Trovato!” Ma quando Marco si voltò, vide nel bambino che l'aveva afferrato solo stupore e delusione. “Ah, no, non sei tu che stavo cercando... Ma chi sei?”

“Mi chiamo Marco, credo...” Di essermi perso, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma sembrava che all'altro non interessasse assolutamente, perché si limitò a sorridergli e a dargli una pacca sulla spalla come se si conoscessero da sempre.

“Io sono Tatch!” gli disse allegro. “Benvenuto all'istituto per orfani Moby Dick.”

 

Era stata una cerimonia molto bella.

L'aveva organizzata Marco di persona, assicurandosi che potessero partecipare tutti gli amici di Tatch, anche quelli estranei alla loro famiglia. E lui ne aveva moltissimi, cosa che non stupiva affatto visto il carattere che aveva. Non era stato facile, ma Marco voleva che tutti avessero la possibilità di dargli un ultimo saluto.

Durante il funerale, però, il suo sguardo non era stato concentrato sulla bara, ma sul Babbo. Era già molto anziano, nonostante conservasse l'energia di un ventenne, ma la morte di Tatch sembrava aver improvvisamente fatto emergere ben più dei suoi settant'anni. Di tutti i bambini che aveva allevato all'orfanotrofio Moby Dick, era il primo che perdeva, quindi non era qualcosa a cui era abituato.

Nonostante la sua preoccupazione, lasciò comunque che fosse lui a fare il discorso dopo la predica del parroco. A Marco era stato chiesto, ma aveva rifiutato. Tatch era il suo migliore amico da sempre, da quando si ricordava, ma aveva onorato la sua memoria prendendosi sopra di sé tutte le preoccupazioni per il resto della famiglia e per il funerale. Da parte sua, era stato anche un modo per tenere la mente impegnata. Avere più responsabilità degli altri era una sua caratteristica da sempre, in ogni caso.

“Stai bene?” Jaws gli si era avvicinato da dietro, mentre stavano calando la bara di Satch all'interno della terra appena smossa.

“Sì” rispose Marco senza incertezze. Ovviamente non era vero, perlomeno non più di quanto fosse strano visto ciò che era successo.

Jaws non parve stupito della risposta, ma nemmeno convinto. “Ci penso comunque io a riportare il Babbo in ospedale.” Dopo la morte di Satch aveva avuto un leggero mancamento, per cui la sua infermiera aveva caldamente consigliato un ricovero precauzionale, che era stato disatteso in occasione del funerale, perché Barbabianca non aveva intenzione di mancarvi, nemmeno ne andasse della sua vita.

“Non è necessario.” Ma Jaws se n'era andato prima che potesse anche solo protestare o tentare di convincerlo diversamente. A Marco non restò altro che tornare a casa, da solo, in silenzio. Avrebbe potuto rimanere con gli altri, ma era stanco. Era stata una settimana dura.

Aveva scelto come giorno del funerale la domenica, in modo da poter immediatamente tornare al lavoro il giorni successivo e non restare a pensare troppo a lungo. Avrebbe preso qualche pillola per dormire, la sera. Ne aveva avuto bisogno anche nei giorni precedenti.

Inserì la chiave nella toppa della porta, ma quando la aprì avvertì chiaramente del rumori all'interno. Non poteva essere nessuno dei suo fratelli, che avevano deciso di andare tutti assieme al ristorante, né possedeva un animale. Benché fosse un orario strano non poteva essere che un ladro. Il ricordo di ciò che era successo a Satch era ancora troppo vivido perché pensasse che fosse una buona idea entrare e controllare la situazione di persona quindi, lasciando la porta semichiusa, prese il suo cellulare per chiamare la polizia.

Mentre il telefono suonava, con l'altro orecchio continuò ad ascoltare i rumori per cercare di capire che cosa fossero, finché la porta non si aprì di scatto e il Dottore non comparve sulla soglia, con la bocca piena e le labbra sporche di sugo.

“Ah, ecco, mi pareva di aver sentito qualcuno” commentò, continuando a masticare. “Entra pure.” Quindi tornò all'interno.

Marco avrebbe decisamente voluto rispondere che non aveva senso che lo invitasse ad entrare nella sua stessa casa, ma era troppo scioccato per farlo. La polizia rispose al cellulare ancora attaccato al suo orecchio, ma lui praticamente non la sentì e infine il cellulare gli scivolò dalla mano. Lo riprese quasi al volo e lo spese, rimettendoselo nella tasca.

Ace si era accomodato in cucina come se fosse a casa sua e si era cucinato quella che appariva come pasta al ragù di salsicce. Ne aveva preparato una pentola intera e in pratica mangiava direttamente da quella, con il mestolo. Non c'erano molti liquori o alcol conservati, quindi li aveva praticamente aperti tutti e sparsi sul tavolo davanti a lui. Quando vide che l'aveva raggiunto, gli fece cenno se voleva servirsi.

Marco non vedeva Ace da quando era bambino. Nonostante per anni l'arrivo di un misterioso essere su un'astronave era stata la sua unica spiegazione su come avesse fatto a viaggiare per chilometri, cambiando città e regione dall'orfanotrofio a cui si trovava fino alla Moby Dick, l'età della ragione gli aveva fatto credere che ciò che aveva visto quella notte non fosse altro che frutto della sua immaginazione.

Gli alieni non esistevano. Satch, che era uno dei pochi dell'orfanotrofio ad avere la sua età, ci aveva creduto e per parecchi anni erano stati alla finestra ad attendere il ritorno della Tardis, con la speranza che anche Satch potesse unirsi nell'esplorazione dello spazio. Ma la Tardis non era mai più tornata, per cui era finita in quel gruppo delle fantasie infantili che si perdevano crescendo.

E ora Ace era di nuovo di fronte a lui, con quello stesso atteggiamento da razziatore di dispense, che era poi stato il modo in cui si erano incontrati la prima volta. Indossava sempre i soliti vestiti eccentrici e sembrava che per lui non fossero passati nemmeno cinque minuti. Il che era assurdo, perché prima era il ragazzo grande a cui Marco aspirava, adesso era un ragazzino rispetto a lui che era diventato adulto.

“Sei arrivato al momento sbagliato” gli comunicò. “Sono appena stato ad un funerale. E no, non ho voglia di mangiare” aggiunse, notando che Ace gli stava nuovamente offrendo parte della sua pasta.

“Oh, questo spiega il vestito, per fortuna” commentò Ace, riferendosi allo smoking nero fin troppo elegante e impostato che indossava. “Condoglianze. Era qualcuno che conoscevi?”

Marco annuì. “Il mio migliore amico, praticamente un fratello per me.” Il nominare Satch gli aveva fatto venire un groppo alla gola, quindi continuò cambiando argomento: “Noi due ti abbiamo aspettato per anni, sai? Non sei mai tornato.”

“Me?” si stupì Ace. “E perché?”

“Non te lo ricordi, eh?” Curioso, perché persino Marco non se lo ricordava più, ormai. Poiché aveva iniziato a considerarla solo una fantasia, aveva anche spesso di sperare o di credere che potesse davvero tornare. Semplicemente non ci pensava più, come a tante altre cose che da bambino erano invece fondamentali. Non era nemmeno arrabbiato.

Ace scosse la testa. “In ogni caso, adesso sono qui” disse in tono allegro.

“Sei in ritardo di vent'anni, e comunque è troppo tardi” disse Marco. Parlare con lui gli faceva pensare decisamente troppo a Satch, ricordi di loro due da bambino che giocavano nel parco immaginando avventure in pianeti lontani ed era esattamente ciò di cui non aveva bisogno in quel momento. Voleva solo riposarsi e riprendersi dalla fatica fisica e mentale che era stata la perdita di Satch. “Stai pure comodo, basta che alla fine tu metta tutto nella lavastoviglie. Io vado a letto” gli comunicò.

Andò in bagno a sciacquarsi il viso e poi prese le pillole, com'era previsto. Mentre aspettava che facevano effetto si tolse lo smoking e passò il tempo a piegarlo e sistemarlo accuratamente prima di rimetterlo nell'armadio, oltre a impostare la sveglia per la mattina successiva, a preparare in anticipo i vestiti e la borsa del lavoro, e un altro paio di azioni completamente inutili e meccaniche, che gli consentivano di spegnere il cervello e non concentrarsi sul rumore di mascelle che proveniva dalla cucina.

Quando finalmente si infilò nel letto, le pastiglie gli consentirono un sonno lungo e senza alcun sogno. Ma, al mattino, ancora un po' intontito per le numerose ore passate a dormire, fu sicuro di aver sognato il Dottore, che il suo incontro serale fosse frutto delle medicine. Lo trovò veramente bizzarro, perché erano anni che non lo sognava. Doveva essere la perdita di Satch che gli faceva regredire il cervello al periodo in cui erano assieme e senza preoccupazioni.

Allungò la mano per prendere la sveglia e vedere che ore erano, quando si accorse che era in estremo ritardo per il lavoro, dato che l'allarme era stato disattivato e lui non l'aveva sentito. Balzò immediatamente in piedi, afferrò i vestiti e fece per dirigersi verso il bagno, ma la porta della sua camera sbatté contro qualcosa di duro. Nonostante si sforzasse, non riusciva ad aprirla più di un certo angolo, sufficiente a malapena a farlo passare. Eppure, anche guardando, non c'era nulla che ostacolasse il passaggio.

Poi sentì odore di bruciato e si precipitò in cucina. Ace stava davanti ai fornelli, tenendo in mano un cucchiaio e il manico di una padella, che conteneva un ammasso di un qualcosa completamente bruciato. “Volevo fare i pancakes” commentò lui. “Ma io e il fuoco abbiamo una strana relazione.”

Marco lo fissò stupefatto. Non era più la sera del funerale, quando il suo stato mentale era talmente confuso che non aveva nemmeno perso tempo a rendersi conto dell'assurdità della situazione. Era mattina, si era riposato, aveva dormito, ed era di nuovo l'impiegato ligio e con i piedi per terra. Nella sua mente e nella sua vita regolare non solo non c'era spazio per divagazioni di alcun tipo, ma gli alieni con astronavi a forma di cabina telefonica blu non esistevano.

“Non puoi essere reale” commentò.

“Non è il caso di fare tante storie per un pancakes bruciato” replicò Ace, offeso. “È pieno di gente incapace a cucinare. Pensa che m'è capitato un pianeta dove davvero la gente non cucina mai...”

“No” lo interruppe Marco. “Intendo dire che tu non esisti. Non puoi esistere. Sei frutto della mia fantasia di quando avevo sei anni.”

Ace lo guardò con un sorriso ironico. “Ti assicuro che sono piuttosto reale. Non sei così importante come credi.” E poi gettò via il pancakes bruciato nel lavandino, sbattendo la padella contro uno dei bordi, e vi fece scorrere l'acqua sopra, con il risultato di riempire la cucina di fumo.

“Faccio io” disse Marco, prima che qualcuno potesse pensare che in casa era scoppiato un incendio. Controllò che l'impasto andasse bene immergendovi due dita e assaggiandolo, quindi recuperò una padella pulita e il burro, poi iniziò a cucinare. L'impasto bastava per un piccolo esercito, ma aveva già visto quanto Ace fosse in gradi di mangiare. Ace che, tra l'altro, osservava ogni suo movimento e sbavava.

“Scusa per prima, sei decisamente importante” commentò, una volta che ebbe davanti a sé un'enorme fila di pancakes che grondavano succo d'acero. “Ti senti un po' meglio?” aggiunse, dopo aver preso una grossa fetta. “Per il tuo amico, intendo.”

“No” fu la risposta, onesta, di Marco. “Non credo passerà mai.” Aveva letto molti libri sull'argomento, sull'elaborazione del lutto e aveva sempre creduto che la morte facesse parte della vita. Si preparava, sostanzialmente, a quando il Babbo li avrebbe lasciati. Ora che aveva subito un lutto vero, gli sembravano frasi al vento, nonostante non facesse che ripetersi che era normale. O forse era perché non riusciva ancora ad accettare come fosse morto.

“Certo che non passa mai” commentò Ace, stranamente serio. “Le persone che incontriamo rimangono parte di noi in ogni caso, che lo si voglia oppure no. Ciò che succede loro ha ripercussioni anche sulla nostra vita.”

Era una cosa insolitamente seria per lui, per cui Marco non seppe che cosa rispondergli. Guardandolo, credeva di essere lui quello maturo fra i due, ma era evidente che, prendendo per buono che fosse un alieno che viaggiava nel tempo e nello spazio, dovesse aver accumulato una lunga serie di esperienze che non potevano essere comparabili a quelle di un semplice essere umano.

Rimasero a mangiare in silenzio, poi Marco ripose i piatti nella lavastoviglie, apprezzando che quelli della sera successiva fossero effettivamente stati lavati e sistemati, quindi andò in bagno a lavarsi e cambiarsi. Quando tornò in sala, Ace era accomodato sul divano a guardare la televisione e la Tardis era parcheggiata poco distante, esattamente di fronte dalla porta della sua camera. Ecco perché non era riuscito ad aprirla!

“Dove si va di bello oggi?” domandò Ace, con un grande sorriso sul volto, vedendolo pronto.

“Io devo andare al lavoro, e sono già in ritardo” rispose Marco. Aveva mandato un sms per avvertire che aveva avuto dei problemi e che avrebbe recuperato le ore perse nel pomeriggio, ma doveva proprio andare adesso. “È lunedì mattina.”

“E quindi?” Ace mise sul il broncio. Poi indicò la Tardis: “Macchina del tempo, ricordi? Se proprio vuoi andare al lavoro, dopo posso riportarti qui alla stessa ora.”

“Grazie, ma non voglio correre il rischio di tornare dopo vent'anni.” Forse era una frecciata un po' ingiusta, ma delle due esperienze che aveva avuto a bordo della Tardis, in una Ace aveva sbagliato completamente zona e nell'altra tempo. Non si fidava abbastanza per provare una terza volta, oltre al fatto che continuava ad avere dubbi che tutto quello che vedeva fosse in qualche modo reale.

Lo salutò con un cenno della mano e un lieve sorriso, quindi afferrò borsa e chiavi e uscì dall'appartamento. Un passo fuori e si rese immediatamente conto che non era uscito sul pianerottolo, ma aveva finito per entrare direttamente nella Tardis, che Ace aveva furbamente spostato esattamente davanti al suo ingresso. La porta si chiuse dietro di lui e la Tardis iniziò a muoversi.

“Ma questo è un rapimento” protestò, incredulo.

“Sono frutto della tua fantasia, ricordi?” disse Ace divertito, ancora sistemato accanto ai comandi. “Quindi questo è quello che vuoi veramente nel tuo subconscio.”

Marco scosse la testa: apparentemente era non reale solo quando importava a lui non esserlo. “Non accetti mai un no come risposta, vero?”

“No” rispose appunto Ace, prima ti tirare la leva dell'accensione. “Siamo arrivati.” E gli fece cenno, con un gran sorriso in volto, di aprire la porta. Marco annuì e obbedì, dato che non c'era altra alternativa.

La Tardis era atterrata sulla cima di una scala che apparteneva ad una serie di tribune, gremite di persone che gridavano e urlavano. Il rumore di quella confusione gli arrivò tutto assieme, con l'esplosione di colori differenti che contrastavano con l'interno sobrio. Ad una rapida occhiata, c'erano molti umani, ma anche molte creature che non aveva mai visto. Tutti erano concentrati su un enorme megaschermo che appariva una specie di ologramma da film di fantascienza, il quale trasmetteva quella che sembrava una gara di corsa automobilistica, ma con piccoli go-kart chiusi che volavano e si muovevano seguendo tre diverse strade su tre livelli, che non avevano consistenza perché i partecipanti vi passavano attraverso per evitare gli scontri fra di loro.

“Allora te ne ricordavi...” mormorò Marco, gli occhi fissi nello schermo. Saturno, i suoi anelli e le sue gare di corse non avevano più il fascino di una volta, eppure lo riportavano indietro nel tempo. Gli occhi gli bruciarono appena: Satch avrebbe adorato vedere qualcosa di simile.

“Ho molti difetti, che la gente non fa altro che sottolineare” precisò in tono irritato Ace. “Ma non manco mai alla parola data. Anche a distanza di anni.”

Si sedettero sulle gradinate, gli unici posti liberi. Marco avrebbe voluto chiedergli di più, ma la confusione attorno era tale che era impossibile sostenere una conversazione decente, quindi si limitarono ad osservare il resto della corsa in silenzio. Durò a lungo, perché anche se i partecipanti compivano unicamente tre giri la lunghezza degli anelli di Saturno non era poca, ma non fu noiosa, perché a differenza della normale formula 1 era fatta di sorpassi continui. Inoltre, le astronavi erano dotate tutte di armamenti speciali che rendevano la corsa spettacolare.

Marco era preoccupato per la poca sicurezza e anche per l'eccitazione del pubblico che sembrava derivare dalla pericolosità della situazione, ma lui stesso non riusciva ad esserne in qualche modo attratto, probabilmente perché era il suo sogno da bambino e gli riportava alla mente ricordi piacevoli.

“A Satch sarebbe piaciuto” commentò, alla fine, quando ci fu abbastanza silenzio da permetterlo.

“Doveva essere un buon amico” disse Ace, in tono calmo, dopo aver passato il tempo precedente ad urlare contro lo schermo quanto e più del pubblico attorno. “Come vi siete incontrati?”

“All'orfanotrofio” rispose Marco, ricordando il momento esatto in cui i suoi occhi si erano posati su di lui. Ancora non lo sapeva, ma era l'inizio di una vita completamente diversa per lui. “Ti sei accorto che mi avevi lasciato in un posto completamente diverso, l'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati?”

L'espressione di Ace fu piuttosto esplicativa a questo riguardo, cosa che lo fece ridere. “Davvero?”

“Città e regione lontanissime da dove stavo di solito” confermò Marco annuendo. “Oh, ma non è stato un male, anzi.” Il Moby Dick era decisamente più che un orfanotrofio. Non aveva regole e ai bambini era concesso poter mettere alla prova la propria fantasia e il proprio estro, perché Barbabianca credeva nel potere dell'educazione attraverso il gioco. Non era mai stato adottato, ma aveva trovato la famiglia migliore possibile e aveva anche studiato, fino a trovare un lavoro dignitoso che gli permettesse una vita indipendente. Totalmente diverso dal carcere in cui era cresciuto prima di incontrare Ace. “È stata decisamente una fortuna, per me, che tu ti sia sbagliato. O l'hai fatto di proposito?”

Ace sorrise appena, accarezzando l'idea di prendersi il merito. “Nah, è stato proprio un errore di quelli grossi” ammise infine. “Questo spiega tutto, suppongo.”

“Che cosa?” E poi, quando Ace sembrò cercare di evitare l'argomento, lo incalzò: “Spiega che cosa? Il fatto che sei sparito per vent'anni? O qualcos'altro?”

“Sono un Signore del Tempo” disse allora Ace, allungando la schiena all'indietro e puntellandosi sulle mani. “Sento il flusso del tempo nella sua interezza, so dove devo intervenire, dove posso e dove non mi è permesso farlo. La Tardis mi ha portato al tuo orfanotrofio perché c'era qualcosa che non andava, ma quando ci sono tornato, il giorno dopo, questo qualcosa non c'era più. Suppongo fosse perché mancavi tu.”

Marco lo stava guardando. Per quanto la sua mente razionale continuasse a cercare di convincerlo che niente di ciò che stava vivendo poteva essere reale, preferiva goderne più che poteva, prima di tornare alla sua vita semplice di impiegato. Il fatto che Ace fosse tornato a cercarlo il giorno dopo, nonostante per un suo errore non potesse più trovarlo, gli aveva fatto piacere.

“Che cosa c'è di speciale in te?” domandò Ace. “Lo sai?”

Marco scosse immediatamente la testa. In realtà c'era qualcosa, un segreto di cui si era accorto anni prima, ancora prima che si incontrassero, ma che non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno, tranne che alla sua famiglia più stretta e a Barbabianca. Forse avrebbe potuto rivelarlo anche al Dottore, però l'idea che stesse davvero cercando lui per questo motivo lo metteva in apprensione, quindi preferì evitare.

Ace lo scrutò attentamente, poi annuì e gli credette, o finse di farlo. “Ti va di partecipare alla corsa?” propose, cambiando totalmente argomento.

 

Ace aveva avuto le sue riserve. A dispetto di quello che si poteva pensare di lui inizialmente, anche lui aveva le sue preoccupazioni. Il problema era che di solito venivano dopo aver proposto come incredibilmente pericolose, come in quel momento, dove aveva deciso di far salire un normale insegnante di scuola elementare su un veicolo instabile che andava a velocità Mac3 per partecipare ad una corsa che aveva il più alto numero di feriti della Via Lattea.

Il fatto è che era il Dottore, quindi almeno aveva la convinzione, o la speranza, di essere in grado di salvare i suoi compagni da qualunque casino causasse o li ficcasse dentro. Perciò finiva sempre per buttarsi nelle cose di testa e poi chiedersi se fosse stata una buona idea, salvo poi alzare le spalle e decidere che era troppo tardi per tornare indietro, tanto valeva rischiare.

Da questo punto di vista, Marco gli facilitò le cose, perché indossò la tuta dei piloti, il casco con tanto di bombola dell'ossigeno in caso di incidente in aria e saltò a bordo come se ci fosse abituato da sempre. Improvvisamente, era tornato il bambino che aveva conosciuto vent'anni prima e non il tipo noioso con quello smoking vecchio. Se fosse per un suo desiderio personale o per togliersi per un po' dalla mente il pensiero dell'amico morto, non sapeva dirlo. Era solo felice di vederlo eccitato tanto quanto lui.

“Io guido, tu ti occupi dei comandi di diversione, ok?” gli domandò, mentre si sistemò accanto a lui nel veicolo e chiudeva il vetro che li separava dall'esterno.

“Per diversioni intendi sparare agli altri concorrenti, vero?” Il tono di Marco indicava decisamente quanto trovasse il nome decisamente poco adatto a quello che dovevano fare.

“Oh, non moriranno” replicò semplicemente Ace con una scrollata di spalle. “È una cosa tipo Mario Kart, sai?”

“Tu giochi a Mario Kart?”

“Qualche volta.”

La loro conversazione nerd venne interrotta dal segnale del direttore di gara, e le numerose navette che partecipavano alla gara si sistemarono nella linea della partenza, sui tre livelli degli anelli di Saturno. Ovunque Marco si guardasse, era piano di veicoli come il loro, simili a go-kart ma senza ruote e con piccole pinne per l'aerodinamicità, e coperte da una cupola di vetro.

“Vinceremo, tranquillo” affermò Ace. Non è che partecipava per il gusto di farlo.

“Non avevo alcun dubbio” rispose Marco, tranquillo, con un sorriso rilassato sul volto. Per quanto lo riguardava, l'importante era partecipare alla gara. Una caspita di gara di corsa sugli anelli di Saturno!

I direttori di gara diedero poi il segno dell'inizio della gara, e tutte le navette partirono contemporaneamente, come uno sciame di api brillanti che seguiva la propria regina verso l'alveare. Ace aveva dato immediatamente il gas, ma ciò nonostante erano finiti in mezzo al gruppo principale. Il numero immenso dei veicoli rendeva davvero difficile i sorpassi, nonostante i tre livelli disponibili. Era chiaro che la gara sarebbe stata di pura velocità solo quando si sarebbe sfoltito il numero dei partecipanti.

“Credo che sia il tuo turno di darti da fare” commentò Ace, mentre superava una delle navette al suo fianco praticamente sfiorandola e buttandola fuori strada.

Marco non se lo fece ripetere e si concentrò sul suo pannello controllo, che in effetti non appariva totalmente diverso da quello di un videogame, con tanto di joystic per prendere la mira precisa, il pulsante rosso a livello di pollice per sparare, e una serie di schermate che permettevano di scegliere quale usare tra i vari armamenti a disposizione.

Marco controllò la situazione. Erano ancora troppo vicini per poter usare le bombe a grappolo, che venivano sparate all'indietro, perché anche se avrebbero colpito numerosi veicoli c'era il rischio di rimanere coinvolti nell'esplosione o negli incidenti successivi. La stessa cosa valeva per i missili telecomandati, che invece erano più utili sulla lunga distanza. C'era però una particolare bomba a discesa che poteva essere utilizzata, dato che si trovavano al livello superiore.

Intorno a loro, anche gli avversari avevano iniziato a sparare, poiché erano arrivati alla metà del primo giro, quindi Marco capì che era il momento di darsi da fare. Quando Ace portò il loro veicolo esattamente sopra un altro al di sotto, sganciò la bomba, che lo colpì in pieno e mandandolo poi a schiantarsi come una palla da biliardo sugli altri, liberando un posto che immediatamente Ace occupò.

Subito dopo, Marco lanciò una missile di quelli non comandati, ma che potevano essere indirizzati verso l'altro e in avanti. Quando il fumo dell'esplosione si diradò, Ace ritornò subito nel livello superiore, onde evitare di essere colpiti dalle bombe scagliate dalla bombe sopra di loro. Il trucco, infatti, era colpire le navette per liberare spazio in modo da avanzare velocemente dalla fila e contemporaneamente evitare le bombe lanciate nella loro direzione. Fortunatamente, dopo anni a manovrare la Tardis, che richiedeva una notevole abilità, se la cavava più che bene rispetto agli altri dilettanti della corsa.

Al secondo giro, una buona metà dei concorrenti era già stata eliminata. All'inizio del terzo, erano rimasti solamente in cinque. Quello in prima posizione aveva liberato dietro di sé le sue bombe a grappolo, che evidentemente erano state conservate appositamente per quella strategia. Ace fu troppo occupato a tentare di dribblarle tutte e Marco a lanciare un missile telecomandato per impedire che si allontanasse troppo rendendo impossibile il recupero, che nessuno dei due si accorse della navetta che li aveva raggiunti da dietro e che li colpi con forza.

Ace girò il manubrio immediatamente, ponendo il veicolo in verticale per evitare la bomba sulla quale si stavano per schiantare e Marco lanciò una bomba di quelle semplici, ma a causa della vicinanza colpì il veicolo avversario in pieno, scagliandolo lontano. Tuttavia, il loro sembrava non partire più, nonostante gli sforzi di Ace di premere il pulsante dell'acceleratore.

“Il bastardo ci ha lanciato una scarica elettrica e ci ha fuso il motore!” sbottò con rabbia. Si frugò in tasca ed estrasse il suo cacciavite sonico. Si abbassò per aprire il cruscotto sotto il posto di guida e, quando lo fece, una grossa fiammata ne emerse. “Maledizione!”

“Non abbiamo in estintore a bordo, vero?” domandò Marco, che era stranamente calmo nonostante la situazione.

“No, merda!” Ace prese un sospiro per calmarsi. “Se riuscissi a raggiungere i fusibili potrei far ripartire il motore e raffreddarlo in modo che le fiamme si spengano da sole ma ovviamente non posso farlo finché ci sono proprio le fiamme di mezzo.”

“Come funziona quell'affare?” domandò Marco, con tranquillità.

“Oh, be', basta premere qui... Che cazzo stai facendo?” gridò, perché Marco gli aveva praticamente strappato di mano il cacciavite sonico e aveva infilato il braccio, senza troppe cerimonie, tra le fiamme all'interno del cruscotto e lo tenne dentro finché non sentì il motore riprendere vita e il fuoco estinguersi. Quando lo estrasse, terribili cicatrici da ustione che gli avevano bruciato completamente la tuta ricoprivano il suo braccio e la sua mano, ma non sembrava preoccuparsene. Un attimo dopo, fiamme blu iniziarono ad emergere dalla pelle e scomparvero totalmente dopo che fu completamente guarito.

“Allora, vogliamo vincerla questa corsa o no?”

“Non potevo scegliere un compagno migliore...” sorrise Ace, dopo essersi un attimo ripreso dallo spettacolo a cui aveva appena assistito. Poi riprese in mano il suo cacciavite sonico e lo puntò nuovamente contro il motore. “Andiamo a vincere, naturalmente.”

Le altre navette erano parecchio avanti rispetto a loro, oltre la metà del percorso, ma Ace aveva appena manomesso la propria navetta per darle un'accelerazione che normalmente non avrebbe potuto avere. In questa maniera riuscirono a raggiungere gli avversari e a superarli in un ultimo fotofinish, anche se arrivano al traguardo con la carrozzeria ormai a pezzi, non essendo abituata ad una simile accelerazione.

“Evvai!” gridò Ace, aprendo la cupola protettiva e salutando il pubblico che li stava osservando dal megaschermo. “Prendete questo!”

Marco tirò un sospiro di sollievo, per l'adrenalina che l'aveva colto e che stava piano piano scemando, accomodandosi meglio con la schiena sul suo seggiolino. Non faceva una cosa così figa da quando la Tardis l'aveva portato a vedere la Terra dallo spazio, doveva ammetterlo.

 

“Quella puoi tenerla” disse Ace, una volta che lui e Marco furono tornati a bordo della Tardis dopo la premiazione, indicando la medaglia del vincitore che portava al collo. “Ora ti riporto a casa, in tempo per il lavoro.” Pose un accento particolare sulla parola, come ad indicare che, fosse stato per lui, non ci sarebbe andato.

E Marco doveva ammettere che, per quanto adorasse occuparsi dei suoi alunni, non era facile tornare ad una normale vita dopo quello che aveva appena vissuto. “Non mi chiedi di quello che è successo prima a bordo?” Si guardò la medaglia con una punta di tristezza: Satch l'avrebbe adorata.

“No, no, non m'interessa” rispose Ace in tono distratto, con indifferenza, mentre si rimetteva ai comandi e impostava la rotta.

“Va bene.” Marco non gli avrebbe detto nulla se non avesse chiesto. Approfittò del viaggio per dare un'occhiata migliore alla Tardis: aveva visto solo il centro, la postazione di comando, ma era enormemente più grande, custodiva tutto ciò di cui c'era bisogno e, nel caso, faceva apparire cose nuove. Il cuore di quell'astronave era probabilmente diverso da qualsiasi altra cosa. “Questa è una persona che conosci?” domandò, prendendo una foto e mostrandogliela. L'aveva incuriosito molto perché era l'unica cosa figurativa che c'era all'interno della Tardis, che per il resto aveva decorazioni geometriche e nient'altro. Si trattava di un ragazzo dai corti capelli neri, lo sguardo simpatico e una cicatrice a mezzaluna sotto l'occhio sinistro.

“No, quello sono io” rispose Ace, dando alla foto solo un'occhiata distratta. “In una mia precedente rigenerazione.”

“Una rigenerazione?” ripeté Marco perplesso. Ace e il ragazzo della foto avevano delle somiglianze, ma per il resto apparivano due persone completamente diverse.

“Noi Signori del Tempo non moriamo, quando giunge la nostra ora ci rigeneriamo. Io posso farlo per dodici volte” specificò Ace. “Cambiamo totalmente aspetto e carattere, come se fossimo delle persone distinte, ma conserviamo ricordi ed esperienze.”

“Incredibile” mormorò Marco fra sé. Capì che in fondo lui, del Dottore, sapeva poco e nulla. Avrebbe decisamente voluto conoscerlo meglio, ora che non credeva – era difficile crederlo, dopo quello che avevano vissuto – più che fosse un'illusione. Sperava ci fosse il tempo. “Quindi questa è stata la tua prima rigenerazione?”

“Sono la decima.” Poi Ace sorrise amaramente e continuò, anticipando la domanda: Marco voleva sapere perché avesse solo una foto di se stesso. “C'è stata una grande guerra sul mio pianeta, ad un certo punto. Il Dottore prima di me era arrivato al punto di non poterla più affrontare, di non poter prendere la decisione che l'avrebbe fatta finire, così ha preferito sacrificarsi. Quando sono arrivato io, l'ho presa e la guerra è finita. Lui era una persona migliore di me” terminò. Per questo ne conservava la foto, per ricordarsi di cos'era prima il Dottore, prima che venisse rigenerato in lui.

Marco avrebbe voluto chiedergli esattamente come aveva fatto finire la guerra, ma aveva perfettamente capito che fosse qualcosa che tormentava Ace nel profondo, per cui evitò. “Capisco” disse solo, riponendo la foto dove l'aveva trovata.

“Adesso tocca a te però” disse Ace, di nuovo ringalluzzito ora che l'argomento riguardante il suo passato era terminato. “Cos'era quella cosa?”

Marco sorrise. Si era trattenuto fin troppo: era impossibile che un esploratore come il Dottore potesse evitare di chiedergli di lui stesso. “Non lo so” ammise, con sincerità. “Ma io non posso morire, apparentemente. Ogni mia ferita, anche quella più mortale, guarisce istantaneamente.”

Se ne era accorto da bambino, quando a volte gli capitava di inciampare e sbucciarsi le ginocchia e averle un attimo dopo di nuovo sane, laddove i suoi compagni di orfanotrofio continuavano a sanguinare e a piangere finché non intervenivano le infermiere. All'inizio aveva creduto che fosse una cosa davvero molto figa, ma si era presto accorto che le persone avevano paura di lui. Era diventato accorto a non ferirsi mai, affinché nessuno potesse notare la sua guarigione miracolosa.

Solo quando era stato definitivamente accolto all'interno del Moby Dick era riuscito ad essere se stesso, anche perché né Satch, né il Babbo, né tutti gli altri lo avevano mai giudicato o considerato un mostro. Certo non se ne spiegavano il motivo, nonostante avessero provato ad indagare sulla causa, però l'avevano preso come una benedizione.

Durante la sua adolescenza aveva affrontato assieme a Satch il momento di imprudenza (cioè Satch l'aveva affrontato e lui aveva cercato di impedire che si facesse ammazzare) e in quel periodo aveva tentato di ferirsi per accorgersi quanto lontano i suoi poteri di guarigione andavano e si era accorto che persino le ferite più mortali sparivano in un guizzo di fiamme blu. Non era nemmeno come morire, sentiva appena un po' di dolore prima di tornare in perfetta forma.

Ace lo stava guardando, ma non in maniera fastidiosa. In realtà era immerso nei suoi pensieri. “Ti vengono sempre le fiamme blu?” Marco annuì. “Allora sei una fenice.”

“Una fenice?”

“Sì, credevo che fossero estinte” rispose Ace. “Era una piccola popolazione che viveva ai margini di una società più evoluta, su un pianeta di un'altra galassia. Sono stati cacciati dall'altra popolazione fino all'estinzione, per via dei loro poteri curativi.”

“Stai dicendo che sono un alieno?” domandò Marco. A quanto pare le sorprese delle giornata non erano ancora finite.

“Sto dicendo che sei Superman” lo corresse Ace con un sorriso, cosa che lo fece ridere.

“E come sono finito sulla Terra?”

La Tardis atterrò. Ace stava per rispondergli, ma poi si bloccò, come se il suono distinto della frenata gli avesse fatto venire in mente una cosa. “Non mi hai mai detto di cosa è morto il tuo amico.”

“Non è che sia importante...” In realtà, non voleva tornare con la memoria al momento in cui l'aveva trovato, in casa sua, legato alla sedia e pieno di ferite.

“Potrebbe esserlo.”

Il tono era così serio, così diverso dal solito Ace, che Marco decise di rispondergli. “È stato ucciso” disse allora. “L'hanno torturato talmente tanto che alla fine il suo cuore ha ceduto.”

“Perché avrebbero dovuto torturarlo? C'era un qualche motivo?”

“Non che io sappia” rispose Marco. “La polizia sta indagando.” Non aveva però molta fiducia che scoprissero qualcosa.

Ace lo fissò con attenzione. “Forse un motivo c'era.” Non gli spiegò nulla, ma si diresse verso l'interno della Tardis. Quando tornò indietro, aveva in mano una specie di fucile di quelli ad acqua, con montato sopra il suo cacciavite sonico. “Le fenici hanno cercato di lasciare il loro pianeta natale per trovare un posto migliore” gli raccontò allora, tornando alla domanda che era stata fatta all'inizio di quella conversazione. “Ma hanno incontrato un nemico ancora peggiore: il Succhianime.”

“Sembra una storia per bambini” disse Marco. Sembrava che volesse in qualche modo spaventarlo, perché si comportava in maniera decisamente troppo seria.

“Invece è la verità” replicò Ace. “Il Succhianime si nutre di anime e di poteri. Più un potere è forte, più a lungo può sopravvivere. È una specie di parassita. Inutile dire quanto il potere delle fenici lo attiri.”

Improvvisamente, ciò che gli stava dicendo assunse un senso nuovo e terribile. “Vuoi dire che Satch è stato ucciso dal Succhianime... perché stava cercando me? Satch è morto per causa mia?”

“Dato che sei ancora in vita, direi che è morto proteggendoti” rispose Ace, concedendosi un leggero sorriso amaro. “Era decisamente un buon amico.”

Marco indietreggiò appena, sconvolto dalla rivelazione che aveva appena avuto. Con Satch, avevano sempre scherzato che, con tutti i guai in cui lo trascinava, prima o poi ne avrebbe causato la morte. E invece era successo il contrario. Strinse gli occhi per non piangere, mentre gli ultimi momenti di Satch gli venivano chiari alla mente, mentre sopportava la tortura con la mente concentrata unicamente nel proteggerlo.

“Possiamo tornare indietro? Possiamo salvarlo?” domandò, quasi supplicante. La Tardis era anche una macchina del tempo, che lui ricordasse.

Ace scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace, ma come ti ho detto, ci sono momenti nel flusso del tempo che non possono essere toccati.” Poi il suo viso si fece duro. “Ma posso aiutarti a vendicarlo.”

“Facciamolo.” Marco non ebbe nemmeno un momento di esitazione nel dirlo.

Ace annuì, quindi recuperò due corde e le usò per legarsi ad un lato della Tardis, giusto per sicurezza. Poi, tenendo Marco dietro di sé, aprì con cautela la porta. Entrambi si affacciarono: erano tornati dell'appartamento di Marco. Non sapevano dire che ore fossero, ma il riflesso del sole pareva uguale a quello che avevano lasciato partendo. C'era però un uomo, dalla corporatura massiccia per non dire obesa, e dall'aspetto trasandato, che dava loro la schiena.

Quando si voltò, Marco lo riconobbe. “Ma quello è Teach. È un mio amico dai tempi dell'orfanotrofio! Non penserai...”

“Non è più un tuo amico.” Ace non gli diede il tempo di fare nulla, aveva il suo fucile improvvisato e premette il grilletto. Il cacciavite sonico si mise in funzione, lanciando una sorta di raggio di energia rosso verso l'uomo. “Il Succhianime non ha corpo, si impossessa di quelli che trova sufficientemente grandi per contenerlo.”

Teach era arretrato, quando il raggio l'aveva colpito, ma non sembrava averne subito molto l'effetto. Digrignò i denti per resistere al colpo, nonostante Ace continuasse a sparare contro di lui, e alzò la mano. Dal palmo diventato nero iniziò a crearsi un vortice di gravità, che attirava tutto verso di sé. Marco vide con fastidio i quadri e i suoi mobili scomparire al suo interno in un attimo, mentre si teneva con forza contro la porta della Tardis, dato che aveva paura che la corda si sarebbe spezzata subito sotto quella forza.

“È forte” sibilò Ace, per lo sforzo, mentre con una mano sparava e con l'altra si teneva con le unghie infilate sul legno. “Ho bisogno di te. Vieni.” Gli passò il fucile. “Continua a sparare e non smettere.” Poi sciolse il nodo della corda e lasciò la presa, in modo che la gravità potesse trascinarlo. Un attimo prima di essere assorbito da quel buco nero, però, riuscì ad afferrare i polsi di Teach e a trattenersi ad essi. Per utilizzare il suo potere era costretto a tenere il braccio alzato, quindi non poteva in alcun modo agitarlo per liberarsi dalla presa di Ace, il quale bloccava il suo potere.

Marco aveva iniziato a sparare non appena aveva visto Ace che veniva trascinato via, ma adesso che il potere della gravità aveva smesso di fare effetto era molto più facile prendere la mira e concentrare il raggio in un unico punto centrale. Dopo qualche minuto le gambe di Teach iniziarono a traballare e fu costretto ad abbassare il braccio, per indietreggiare. Marco continuò ad incalzarlo, avvicinandosi in modo che il raggio fosse più concentrato, finché praticamente non lo vide esplodere, pezzi di carne che si schiantarono ovunque sulle pareti già distrutte.

“Stai bene?” Marco aveva gettato a terra il fucile e si era precipitato al fianco di Ace, il quale era stato gettato a terra quando Teach era indietreggiato. La sua pelle pareva essere diventata trasparente e brillava appena.

“Quel maledetto stava cercando di succhiarmi l'anima” sputò Ace, respirando a fatica. “Questo però significa che devo assolutamente rigenerare ora, prima di perderla.”

Marco non disse nulla. Sapeva che cosa significava, ma non poteva farci nulla. Ace si alzò e indietreggiò appena. “Mi spiace, ma almeno ho fatto in tempo a mantenere la mia promessa.” La luce che stava brillando sulla sua pelle divenne sempre più intensa, fino a ricoprirlo completamente e accecare Marco, quindi si concretizzò in un'esplosione che distrusse quel poco che era rimasto del salotto dell'appartamento.

Quando tutto fu cessato Marco, le cui ferite per l'esplosione si stavano in fretta rigenerando, alzò immediatamente gli occhi per guardare quello che era successo. Al posto di Ace c'era un ragazzo totalmente diverso da lui, che si stava toccando il viso con stupore. Un istante dopo lo vide sparire in bagno.

“Meno male, sono ancora giovane! Ma sono biondo! Eccheppalle 'sta cicatrice, possibile che mi tocchi averci sempre qualcosa in faccia? Anche se le lentiggini erano meglio... Tra l'altro è pure più grossa della volta scorsa... Però, come caspita sono conciato? Che razza di vestito è?” Uscì dal bagno e fissò Marco. “Potrei almeno avere una camicia?”

 

“Sicuro che non vuoi venire con me?”

Sabo aveva passato qualche ora, prima di recuperare totalmente dallo sforzo della rigenerazione, e poi aveva aiutato Marco a risistemare il suo appartamento. Ora però era venuto il momento di partire. Aveva già riarredato la Tardis secondo il suo gusto e aveva scelto una tipologia di abbigliamento completamente diversa.

Marco scosse la testa. “Grazie, ma tu non sei il mio Dottore. Cioè, so che siete la stessa persona, in un certo senso, ma nell'altro...”

“...Non siamo uguali. Lo capisco.” Sabo annuì. Si mise in testa il capello a cilindro e fece un piccolo inchino. “Ti auguro buona fortuna.”

“Grazie. Passa a trovarmi, qualche volta.”

“Sicuramente.” Ma, chissà come mai, Marco aveva la certezza che non sarebbe successo.

Rimase a fissare le porte della Tardis che si chiudevano e l'astronave che scompariva. Ace era stato nella sua vita solamente due volte ma, ogni volta, era riuscita a cambiarla. Non sarebbe stato facile affrontare la sua perdita subito dopo quella di Satch, ma sapeva che cosa doveva fare adesso. Si voltò e sorrise alla medaglia della corsa che aveva appeso nella parete del soggiorno.

Tornò alla scrivania e scrisse la sua lettera di licenziamento dal lavoro.


End file.
